blazingfandomcom-20200215-history
Over The Wall
Over The Wall is a Doraemon Halloween special that aired on the 31st of October 2016. It centers around Nobita, Sewashi, Suneo and Sunetsugu getting lost in a mysterious forest full of strange creatures and mythical objects while trick or treating on Halloween night. Plot In New York City, its Halloween night and the streets are crowded with trick-or-treaters. Kazu however has come down with a fever and cold, and is told to stay in bed after Dorami takes his temperature. Shizuka decides to stay back with him, so Nobita, Sewashi, Suneo and Sunetsugu go off trick or treating. They run into Kendrick, Bonita, Cassandra, and Hansel waiting for Madison in front of her house. Madison opens the door, sees Suneo and slams it shut again. She comes out with a scared expression after some time, when her sister calls her from the window and says she can’t find her costume. Annoyed, Madison snaps at her and leaves with the others. Later, the group passes a cemetery which says not to trespass, and Kendrick at once wants to go inside. Hunter tries to pull him back but Kendrick makes his way in and seeing no other option, the others follow. They realize the cemetery was extremely old, with graves from the early 1800s and was not in use anymore. Kendrick starts poking around at a strange looking grave, when Sunetsugu suddenly hears a frog croaking. He turns and sees a large toad sitting beside a wall, and wanders off to catch it. Suneo and Sewashi see him going and follow him. The frog jumps over a wall, and Sunetsugu jumps over it too, ignoring the others’ protests. A lake and a train track are at the other side. The frog disappears into the lake and Sunetsugu stares after it dolefully. He doesn’t realize he is standing directly on the train track, and suddenly hears a loud whistle and a train approaching. Nobita, hopping from behind, pushes them all off the track and into the lake, and he tumbles in too. The lake is apparently freezing cold and all Nobita can see is the moon above the surface. He shuts his eyes and passes out for a few minutes. When he opens them again, he sees the same sight: the full moon in the dark night sky. He thinks he is still in the lake for a moment, but then realizes he isn’t wet, and neither is anything around him. He gets up and finds himself in a forest. Sewashi is still unconscious next to him. He wakes him up, and Sewashi, confused, wonders what’s going on. Nobita tells him they are apparently in a forest, but he does not exactly where or what the place is. All they can remember is passing out in the lake. They suddenly realize Suneo and Sunetsugu were not there, and start looking around. Sewashi gets up and tells Nobita they need to find them, and then they can figure out what was going on. Meanwhile, Sunetsugu had woken up in a grassy savannah-like clearing and was all too confused. Shaking Suneo awake next to him, he asks where they were, to which Suneo makes no response and merely looks around in confusion. They then realize Nobita and Sewashi were not there, and Sunetsugu suddenly hears a croak. He sees the frog next to him, and picks it up happily, and tells Suneo he will keep it as a pet. Annoyed, Suneo ignores his jabbering and walks off to find out more about where they were, and Nobita and Sewashi. They both walk for about ten minutes when they hear a rustling noise and chirping. They look in a bush and see a bird tangled there, and help it get free. The bird, an anthropomorphic one, thanks them and introduces herself as Beatrix. Suneo asks the bird where they were, and the bird, apparently startled, says they were in the Obscure, which a forest where things such as curses, spells, black magic and “weirdness” went on, according to Beatrix. Anything random or strange could happen at any time, and you wouldn’t know what hit you. Beatrix mentions that nobody exactly knows what this place is, how it came to be or about its inhabitants. ‘’”They’re just…there. The inhabitants, I mean”’’ Beatrix tells them mortal humans had never set foot here before, and they were the first. She then warns them to get out, and the place may be dangerous for them. Suneo asks about Nobita and Sewashi, but Beatrix is horrified at learning there are more humans, and agrees to help find them, as they would be in terrible danger staying here. They both start to walk off but then realize Sunetsugu (busy playing with his frog) isn’t following at all so Suneo drags him by the collar all the way. In the meantime, Nobita and Sewashi had walked for 15 minutes and spotted chimney smoke. Following its direction, they see a small cabin with people inside and music coming from it. Sewashi decides to go and ask for directions, and tells Nobita to come along, who seems to have disappeared. He however pops out from a tree, grins and follows Sewashi. When nobody answers the door, Sewashi slightly opens it and peeks inside. He realizes it’s some sort of an inn, and the innkeeper sees him and welcomes him inside. Sewashi is about to ask where they were and why this inn is in the middle of nowhere when Nobita comes shooting inside from behind him sitting in top of a huge firework. He crashes near the fireplace into the group of musicians, and grins while upside down. The innkeeper however is indifferent and goes to pick him up while the musicians pick up their instruments and continue playing. Sewashi then asks his questions, and the woman relates all that Beatrix did to Suneo and Sunetsugu. Sewashi is scared upon hearing about the apparent danger, and asks how to get out of here. The innkeeper said she didn’t know, but she knew somebody who could. She tells them about an old “retired” sorceress called Adelheid, who lives in a hut somewhere inside the woods. She however does not know how to get there, but she knows someone who does. The innkeeper then tells them to “sit and have some soup” while she gets the person. Nobita at once grins broadly and plops himself on a table, and Sewashi follows suit. Suneo and Sunetsugu have been following Beatrix for some time, and Suneo asks where they were going. Beatrix responds that her family is skilled in magical powers and they can track down mortal humans fast. They soon reach a large cave. Inside, a family of bluebirds is nested and they welcome Beatrix. Beatrix quickly tells them about the humans and the family is equally scared for them. Her mother sets to work with some spell books and a tracking potion for mortal humans. Beatrix tells them both to sit, and Sunetsugu places his frog next to him. The frog however hops off out of the cave, and Sunetsugu follows it and runs out. Suneo at once goes after him shouting and Beatrix (who hadn’t seen the frog run out) turns around and sees them both gone. She flies out at once but they are nowhere to be seen. Getting worried, she calls out, but no response. She tells her family to keep working on the potion while she goes to find them. Sunetsugu follows the frog quite far and Suneo tries to stop him. They suddenly end find themselves in a small what-used-to-be-a village. Except it is broken down, small houses are burnt and in ruins and trees have been cut. It is also totally silent and deserted. The frog hops into a lone house at the edge of the village, standing out among all of the ruins. The house is dark, but a lighted lantern can be seen from one window. Sunetsugu at once goes to get his frog while Suneo knocks on the door, and then on Sunetsugu’s head. A man with a lantern opens the door, looking scared. Suneo introduces himself and says they were lost but the man slams the door shut. He then opens it again, and tells them to come in. Suneo tells his story, and the man (who is a woodsman) is as startled as Beatrix. Suneo however begs him for help, but then he asks what happened in the village. The woodsman sighs, and tells the story of the Unknown, which a mythical beast-like creature inhabiting the woods that “nobody ever sees, but everyone feels”. He relates a story of how this creature is murderous and evil, kills for sport and curses people for fun. He had burnt down the village and none of the bodies were ever found. Suneo and Sunetsugu are both horrified and start to wonder whether the other two are even alive. They look out the window and see snow falling, and the woodsman offers them refuge. Suneo however wants to leave and find Beatrix, so he thanks him, and leaves. While trying to find her they narrowly escape death by a werewolf, which had smelt humans and was hiding in a bush for them. Sunetsugu is scarred by a claw, but he seems to be unbothered. Suneo finally gives up hope of ever getting home, and he just sits down on the ground and stops walking. Sunetsugu tugs at him to move on but he refuses and lies down on the ground, and says he’ll just sleep until the beast eventually kills him. Sunetsugu is annoyed and scared but sees there is no moving Suneo. So he sets off on his own to try and Beatrix and marks his way so he can come get Suneo when he does. Suneo does not notice him go. Meanwhile the innkeeper had sent Nobita and Sewashi off with an anthropomorphic horse called Dappletail and sent them off, saying he knew exactly where the house was. The horse is friendly and keeps up chatter, but accidentally loses his footing and falls in a lake. They both pull him out and the horse is apparently surprised at them being nice to him. They actually reach the place, but Dappletail turns out to be a “traitor” and Adelheid an actually EVIL sorceress who was apparently looking for slaves. She traps them both and thanks Dappletail, who is having a frantic change of mind, keeps apologizing to the two. Sewashi is however angry at him for leading them into a trap, and Nobita is quiet and does not say anything. Adelheid then leaves to another room to get something and throws Dappletail out violently, angry at him for suddenly taking their side. Dappletail having no place to go wanders away in sorrow. He runs into Sunetsugu almost at once, and he asks him if he had seen two boys. Dappletail is surprised at another human, then realizes he must have been with the other two. He tells him all he knows, and they both decide to try and rescue them from the sorceress, somehow. Meanwhile Suneo had gotten over his depression and had opened his eyes. He looks around and finds himself alone, and realizes Sunetsugu must have walked off somewhere on his own. Terrified at what might happen to him, he runs off in a random direction to look for him. He doesn’t realize he is standing on a frozen lake and the ice breaks. He ends up falling in the freezing water and passes out from the cold. When he wakes up he finds himself in a cave again, then realizes Beatrix and her family found and rescued him. A blizzard is going on outside, and they tell Suneo to stay in and rest for a bit. Suneo however frantically asks about his brother, and they say they haven’t seen him, but their potion for getting them home is ready. Suneo runs out of the cave in the blizzard to find him, but the birds protest he’d be no good to his brother dead. Suneo only retorts that he wasn’t any good to him alive either, and goes out in the blizzard anyway. He is however blinded by the snow and can’t see anything in front of him. He suddenly hears rustling and moves forward, thinking it might be one of the others. He sees a shadowy silhouette of someone and runs forward to see who it is. To his amazement the silhouette is actually Madison, who is as surprised but happy to see him. She explains she saw them fall into the lake over the wall, and had gone in to rescue them but found herself in the forest. She searched and searched for them, and then the blizzard hit and she couldn’t see anything and had given up hope. Suneo tells her his story and they go to find the others together with Beatrix flying behind. Dappletail and Sunetsugu meanwhile were going for Adelheid’s staff (which according to Dappletail, has her spirit trapped inside so she can stay immortal), and waited until she went into the next room. They then try to break the staff but she appears back and is furious. She shouts a bunch of hexes at them and Sunetsugu ducks out of the way. The hex hits the rope tying Sewashi, and frees him. He at once grabs a knife nearby and aims it at her. Adelheid tosses it out of his hand and it almost falls on Nobita, but he springs out of the way. Dappletail kicks out at Adelheid and she lies on the floor for some time. Sewashi tried to free Nobita while Sunetsugu tries to break the staff. Dappletail tells him it can only be broken by an incantation, but Adelheid wakes up just then and hits him in the head, causing him to be severely injured. Blood spills all around the house and Dappletail is knocked unconscious. Suneo, Madison, and Beatrix, hearing screams and shouts coming from one end of the forest, follow the noise and find Adelheid’s house. They enter halfway through a murderous fight, and Sunetsugu jumps on Suneo at once happily, while the other two are startled to see Madison. In fury, Adelheid suddenly lets reveal that she is actually the Unknown, and the terror of the woods. Beatrix senses what’s going on and pecks at Adelheid, who screams and sends a spell at her. She dodges out of the way, and the spell hits mirror instead, sending it back at Adelheid. It hits her in the chest and she drops to floor. They all stare at her unmoving body and Sunetsugu seizes the chance to break the staff. Beatrix finds the the incantation in a spellbook and recites it, and the staff shatters. Nobita suddenly remembers Dappletail. He goes to try and wake him up, and Beatrix says her family has curing potions too. Dappletail dizzily wakes up and is half-carried all the way to the cave. Later, Beatrix’s mother spills the potion in a lake, and says they can now return through the lake if they want to. They thank her for her help and Dappletail, who is standing nearby with a bandaged head. They all jump into the lake and shut their eyes. Nobita once again wakes up for a split second to see the moon above, and this time hears ambulance and police sirens. He is unsure of what’s going on and passes out again. He later wakes up in a hospital bed with voices around him, and sees the rest of his family, Kendrick, Hansel, Bonita, and Cassandra all looking at him. He groggily sits up and asks them what happened. Kendrick responds that all five of them were found in the lake unconscious, and they called 911 and sent them to a hospital. Suneo also apparently got hypothermia, for an “unknown reason” his body temperature was very low. "Also Sunetsugu got hold of a FROG somewhere and now its with him" Nobita then remembers everything that happened, and ends the episode with “Boy, have we got a story to tell you…”. Cast main cast *Finn McCartney as Nobita *Rodney Steven Gray as Sewashi *Alex Crossman as Suneo *Ty Simpkins as Sunetsugu *Alison Bree as Madison *Mehara Zivskowa as Beatrix *Ryan Bell as Dappletail *Martin Olson as the woodsman *Rebecca Felgate as Beatrix's mother *Travis Hicker as Adelheid Supporting cast *Jayson Biggs as Doraemon *Maiya Mitchell as Dorami *Michelle Creber as Kazu *Danielynn DeWaters as Shizuka *Tyson Sanders as Kendrick *Tabitha St. Germain as Cassandra *Monica Estradez as Bonita *Ashley Ball as Hansel *Suneodash as Madison's sister Songs *Get something reason something something life (what? i had to skulk around in alleys to get this much info) *Its gonna work (i think) Production